


Supernatural Beauty

by Thenerdyprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demons, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerdyprincess/pseuds/Thenerdyprincess
Summary: Sawamura Daichi has the ability to see the supernatural - a gift that runs in the family. It's not that he hates them, in fact some of his friends are supernatural, but he will never forget his parents death at the hands of a powerful demon. When he meets Sugawara Koushi he worries about bringing an innocent human into world, only to discover Suga isn't what he appears to be.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. The Meeting in a Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> So, this is my first anime fanfiction. Please be gentle.  
> I just had this idea and its been consuming me, so... here!  
> This will be a series. I'm not sure how long, it would depend on if anyone is actually interested I guess. I will most likely most 1 or 2 chapters a week.

Sawamura Daichi world was never a normal one. He was born into a world where the boogieman stories most parents told their children were just stories. In his world, they were the truth. 

Technically, he is human, just his family was known for their special gifts. Well, if you asked Daichi he would tell you it was more of a curse since this ‘gift’ resulted in the death of many of his family members getting involved with the supernatural - Just like his parents...

They are called Protectors. Almost like supernatural police. Protectors have some magical gift or element that allows them to see demons, or other magical creatures. His gift came from his bloodline, but there were other ways to become a protector. Not that anyone can just become one. Hell, Daichi really didn’t want to be one, but it’s just the family business… Not that he had much family left. 

When his parents were alive, he had a normal life for the most part. He went to a normal school, did sports and had friends. Just along with normal school, he also had to study the supernatural. Sports? Personally, he loved volleyball, but the amount of hours he put in compared to boxing and different forms of martial arts it was no contest. Friends? Yeah, he had that. Some were human, but mostly he had a lot of different magical friends from mages, to vampires and werewolves. 

Just your normal, everyday childhood. 

He shook his head as he slipped out of the back after he informed Ennoshita he was taking the trash out. Daichi owned the bar - The Black Crow. The bar was nothing special at first glance, but it was more than meets the eye. It was on a corner at a crossroads in the duller section of Tokyo.

The bar attracted more of an… interesting crowd. Though Protectors were taught to fight and kill the supernatural, that wasn’t their main purpose. Sure, if a bad demon was trying to raise hell or a vampire was going on a murder spree they would do everything to stop them, but not all were bad. Some were just trying to live peacefully in this world.

The Black Crow was a bar his Uncle made as a safe space for the good ones. Daichi would rather this vs the other line of work. So, when his uncle wanted to retire he took the chance. It's been a few months, so far as good. He honestly enjoyed not having to kill anyone or anything. 

Plus he liked building relationships and making drinks. If he was normal, he wouldn’t mind being just a bartender. 

He did have a decent amount of supernatural friends that lived in the city and were regulars here. Even a few humans, not many, but a few. Of course, he was always careful. The last thing he wanted was a human to stumble upon their world. They wouldn’t stand a chance. So, people like himself and his family stood as the bridge and served as protectors. 

His family was a big deal in their world. Or, use to be. There really weren't a lot of them left. They dealt with some big badies in the past. From Demon Lords (some of the strongest ranking demons) to vampires and more. His parents were great Protectors and gave their life for the job. Daichi was only eleven. 

“Just let me go...” The small cry for help broke him from his thoughts. Daichi sat the trash bag aside and without a second thought shouted over to the scene before him. “Hey, quit it!”

Before him, two shapeshifter had pinned a human against the wall of the alley. He was a man with a slender build, light grey hair that looked soft at the touch and when he shifted to look at Daichi he noticed under those doe eye hazel-brown eyes was a tiny mole under his left eye. How cute, he couldn’t help but think. 

The two shapeshifter turned to him and they didn’t look happy. “Why don’t you mind your business-” one started towards him and Daichi didn’t hesitate as he threw a punch into the creatures’ gut, who doubled over in pain, which brought a satisfied grin to his face.

Daichi himself was strong and trained to fight, and also knew a lot about the beings and their weaknesses. He wore silver, thick rings which hurt a wide variety of creatures - them included.

These two were not threats. When he, or anyone with the gift of sight, would see a creature he could almost sense their danger rating. Looking at the shapeshifter, their aurora they gave up was minimal. They were probably just being drunk and stupid, he thought, but no matter it was no excuse. 

“Get out of here. If you try anything like this again, we will have a problem.” He warned. The shapeshifter knew a losing battle, quickly they left before he turned to the man. “Are you okay?” He asked then the man smiled and he thought his heart might pound out of his chest. 

He had a really nice smile. “Yes, I’m fine. Apparently, some guys just can’t take no for an answer.” He laughed nervously. “Oh, I’m Sugawara Koushi, you can just call me Suga. Do you often hide out in alleys and play hero?” Suga teased and Daichi nervously laughed. 

“No hero here, just a bar owner.” He gestured to the building. “I was actually taking the trash out, but you know I was always told I have a bit of a hero complex.” He joked. 

“I can tell,” the grey hair stranger said in an amused tone. Daichi took a moment to look over Suga. Sure, he was supernaturally pretty, for a moment he thought this man was an Incubus, but he gave off a human aura. Nothing supernatural about him, but how beautiful he was. Still, there was something he couldn’t place that was off about him… “What are you staring at?” Suga's question snapped him from his train of thought.

He was sure if the alley was lit better Suga would see his red face. “N-Nothing. Daichi Sawamura .” he introduced himself. 

“Well, thank you again, Sawamura-san-” “Daichi , please, just call me Daichi .” 

Suga smiled at that. “Daichi , thank you. I really should get going, but… I hope I see you again soon.” 

“Have a drink with me.” He blurted out. “Ah, I mean, if you’re busy right now, maybe a later time…”

“I can’t-” Suga started and his heart dropped “-right now. But, will you be around tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” Daichi thought he answered too quickly, but he didn’t care. Suga bit his lip as he took in the man before him and smiled. “It’s a date.” With that, the grey hair stranger turned on his heels and left. 

It’s a date...

What just happened. He really had no idea. He heard the sound of rattling bottles and he turned. Small little imps were digging through the trash. “Get out of here little shits!” he said shooing the beings away before he looked up at the almost full moon in the night sky. Tomorrow, things would be a little more interesting. 

He should warn the staff and get supplies prepared just in case. They didn’t have a lot of problems in the past, but for some reason he had a feeling this time would be different. 

His uncle warned him as well. There was a different chill in the air. Something was coming, but he wasn’t sure what. Daichi also wasn’t sure if he was good enough to handle whatever it was. 

When he finally returned inside, he went to the bar where Chikara and Asahi waited. “Everything okay?” Asahi asked him. 

“Just some drunk idiots, I took care of it.” He assured them. “Let’s clean up and get home.” 

***

The hazel eyes stared down at the dead bodies with no emotion. The two shapeshifter- not that you could tell what they were anymore - didn’t stand a chance. Their bodies were torn apart. Pools of blood soaked the ground and most of the limbs we scattered.

“Why did you even waste your time on them?” An annoyed Oikawa questioned.   
Suga just chuckled as he looked at his human hand that was coated in the blood of his late victim. They hadn’t gotten very far. Once Suga had left, he tracked their scent. The drunk idiots in another dark alley, just passing through laughing. 

If they had met with an ordinary human, or maybe a more forgiving being, they would still be alive. Sadly, they pressed their luck with Suga instead. It had been too long since he was able to get his frustration out - sexually or violently. As much as he wanted to get a taste of the sexy bartender from earlier, he went with the bloodier option. 

Thankfully, tomorrow he could see about his other frustration.

Sawamura Daichi … That name sounded familiar. Suga wasn’t sure why, he didn’t deal a lot in the human world. The only reason he was here now, was he was trapped. 

“...really, Mr Refreshing, you need to be more careful. Those idiots didn’t stand a chance, but if anyone actually figured out who you are - what you are - and attacked you wouldn’t stand a chance in your current state.” The demon huffed at his friend. “Aren’t I right, Iwa-chan?” 

The second demon emerged from the shadow and without a word, just smacked the other on the top of the head. “Suga knows what he is doing, Oikawa. But, I will admit, I don’t like being on a clean up crew.”

Suga chuckled at the couple and smiled at his friends. Oikawa’s true form wasn’t hidden from his eyes. The Demon Lord’s slightly curved horns weren’t too large in his dark, thick brown hair. His red eyes were focused on his consort, who already began to burn the bodies with his blue flames that took care of his crime. 

Oikawa was one of the strongest Demon Lords, Iwaizumi was no push over either. He was the only knight turned demon to become a consort to a Demon Lord (They have a long story). Thankfully, Oikawa was a good friend and while Suga was limited to his powers, he was watching over him. 

“I wish you would just stay with us until you regain your strength. Honestly. Tell him, my love.” Oikawa reached and grabbed the small chain attached to his consort’s thick, black leather collar. He tugged the demon that was slightly taller than him, but Oikawa had a more slender build like Suga. 

Though at first glance Oikawa looked to hold all the power, Suga who actually knew the couple knew very well who topped in that relationship and it was not the Demon Lord. “Tell him,” the Demon Lord pouted and his tail poked at Iwaizumi. 

“You know no matter how much you carry on, he isn’t going to stay coped up with you. You’re too annoying.” “Why are you so mean to me Iwa-chan?” 

“Don’t worry,” Suga said over his friend’s pouting. “I plan on breaking free soon. Until I can access my full power, I’ll be sure to be more careful.

“But when I do… I’m horny to cause some trouble.” 

***  
Daichi was going over inventory to prepare for the full moon to come tonight. They had enough booze, food for the kitchen, holy water, silver daggers and cross bolts, sage ... 

It wasn’t often he had to use any of it - well besides the booze and food. Most of the crowd that came here were here for some fun, nothing dangerous. Besides, his friends often visited his bar and if anything got out of hand they were more likely to put a stop to it then Daichi having to get involved. Unless it was a supernatural being targeting a human, he didn’t care what they did to each other. 

Happy with his stock, he went to prepare the bar. He was just cleaning some glasses, hoping tonight would be an uneventful night.

Will you be around tomorrow…?

It’s a date.

Fuck.

Shit. 

How could he forget so easily? If he actually stopped by, what if something did happen? Humans come to the bar all the time, it wasn’t anything new. But a date was something that was new. He couldn’t think of the last time he went on a date. Maybe high school? The now twenty-six year old just realized how long it had been. 

Daichi, of course, wasn’t counting any one night stands or just sexual relationships. Sure, he’s had a few of them, but Suga said date... Was this a date, date? 

No, he was sure it wasn’t. After all, they were strangers. They didn’t know anything about each other and Daichi wouldn’t dare to bring him into this world. Not that it was forbidden, but too risky. 

Just one drink, he assured himself then Suga would go on his way and he would probably never see him again. The thought sent a ping of pain in his chest and he had to smack himself in the face. Get a grip, this means nothing, he thought. 

“Are you okay, boss?” Asahi asked as he walked in concern to the innerbattle going on through his mind. 

“I have a date tonight, but I don’t know if it’s a date, date… you know?” He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “And I forgot it was the full moon.”

Asahi Azumane was one of his friends from childhood. Though he wasn’t a Protector, he was actually a druid. That meant he wasn’t a big fighter, but he was aware of the magic in the world and he was great at keeping the peace. 

At first glance, the tall man would scare any new comers whenever he would come out of the kitchen. He had long hair that he kept styled back in a bun (hairnet when he was actually cooking). He had some scruff on his chin and overall, he looked tough and unapproachable.

Unfortunately, the moment he opened his mouth the fear would go right out the window. He was a big sweetheart and a big softie. He rarely saw his friend mad, only maybe once or twice. He never picked a fight, but he offered to stand out and look scary if ever needed.   
His boyfriend, Nishinoya, would sooner pick a fight with any supernatural being that looked at someone twice even though he was shorter and often mistaken for a child. 

“Do you think tonight will be a problem? Should I call in reinforcements?” He asked, to which Daichi shook his head. “No, it's fine. If Kuroo or Bokuto are here that should be enough. They cause problems, but not a danger to society. Just a danger to my sanity.” 

“They aren’t that bad…”

“Kuroo kidnapped a baby werewolf.”

“He didn’t mean…”

“Bokuto went in such an emo mode ruined the mood and all the succubus and incubus almost killed him. Fuck, they were so pissed no one got laid that night before he was sobbing so loud.”

After thinking it over, maybe them being here was not a good idea…


	2. The Vampire, The Incusbus and the Virgin Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is hoping to survive the full moon, plus his date with Suga, only his friends have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is up! I am trying to get a few chapters down so I have some content :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you again!

The crisp night air filled his senses under the full moon as he fled through the forest. His bare feet just felt right against the grass. The night was peaceful despite the chaos. Not far, the smell of the fire excited him as did the dreaded screams. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, the long grey hair figured and didn't look back as he continued his escape into the woods. 

Suga woke with a sigh as he rolled over in his bed. His hand ran through his hair and played with the tips of the short mop of grey. It was just a dream, he reminded himself. That wasn’t him. Not anymore. 

The man gave himself a moment to collect himself before he got up. He stood, letting the sheet drop from his naked body as he went to shower. He must have fallen asleep when he got home without cleaning himself up as he still had blood stains on his body. Pathetic, Suga thought as the water fell over him, the little power he used exhausted him. 

For twenty-four years, this is the life he lived. A powerful being trapped in a human body. Of course, most of his childhood he was unaware of the truth. In fact, still parts of his past were forgotten. He shared few memories of his true identity. He was thankful to Oikawa, who found him after his human parents died. The Demon Lord sensed what lied in human form and guided him to the truth.

Suga was slightly older than him. Not by much, but to the human eye it looked more like a young father and son. Oikawa stayed in the human world to protect him and help find a way to free him from his prison so he would return to the Underworld. Right now, his human body wouldn’t last there so he was stuck playing the part of a normal human boy. 

It wasn’t all bad, he thought. Humans were fun. Oikawa insisted he went to school, did sports and other human activities. Suga thought the demon lord enjoyed the parent-teacher conference more than he should have. At least his human form wasn’t hard to look at. The man was slender, well built naturally. He trained and kept himself in shape so the powers he did have wouldn’t completely exhaust him.

Once again he toyed with the ends of his hair. He wished he could grow it longer, but the school’s always refused and Iwaizumi also thought it would be best to avoid any additional attention. Suga knew it didn’t matter the length of his hair, he knew he was attractive as did most humans who looked at him. In fact, the sexy bartender seemed to think so too.

Daichi… The name tasted so sweet on his lips. He wondered how it would sound through a breathless moan as the man touched him. 

Sure, Suga took human lovers throughout his high school and college years. Both females and males, he didn’t care, but even though he had ‘relationships’ he never felt the way he did when he saw him. It was almost like an old longing for something stabbed through his chest. 

Odd, it was very odd. There was no way he had any attachment to the stranger. No, he wasn’t attached to anyone. Still, something about Daichi stirred a new feeling inside him. Suga was curious to what it was.

Or maybe he was just horny. He sighed, he should have taken up Oikawa’s offer. It had been too long since he was with someone that actually satisfied the beast within. But there would be no point. He doubted it would have made him content with the strange new burning inside. 

A wicked grin played on his lips. Thankfully, he did have a date tonight. 

***

“You have a DATE?” Kuroo roared with laughter as he elbowed Bokuto. “Are you hearing this? Our man is finally getting laid!” 

“Daichi’s virginity, finally gone.” The spiky white hair man with black streaks seemed to sob in a joking manner. “OW!” Both grown men cried as the Protector smacked them hard on top of the head. 

“That hurts you know.” Kuroo whined as he rubbed his head. 

“You know I’m not a virgin, you dumbass.” He grumbled out embarrassed as he placed their drinks in front of them. “Anyways, I’m just asking - no begging - for you to behave tonight. It’s a full moon and Suga is human. I just don’t want any trouble.” 

“Who do you think we are? We would never-” 

“Kuroo, you almost started a war with the local werewolf pack.” He quickly reminded the messy, spiked up black hair man.

“I thought it was a puppy, but not the point. Operation get Daichi laid is a go!” The two friends cheered and started to down their drinks. 

Headache. Daichi already had a headache. 

Honestly, the two actually didn’t mean any harm. They were childhood friends, despite going to different schools. They were both good natured Yokai. His parents had introduced them. Though often Yokai aged differently, they all grew up together and were the same age. 

Bokuto was a vampire, born not created. His parents were good people, they ran the Coven of vampires in the city. They didn’t murder humans, most had willing feeders to tend their thirst for blood. Of course, Bokuto was being groomed to take over as Head of the Coven when it was time. Still, vampires lived a long time and his spiky hair friend was still a baby in age. 

His parents were both B Class beings, so Bokuto was pretty strong himself. He was sure his friend would become very strong when he got more years under his belt. 

“Bokuto, you still pinning after that human boy?” Kuroo asked his friend with a wicked grin. “What-NO, Kuroo NO!” The other man looked panicked at his Incusbus friend. 

“Kuroo, be nice.” Daichi warned. He knew Bokuto was head over heels with a human, which wasn’t against the rolls unless he changed him by force, or used his power over him. 

“No way, this man owes me a meal!” 

“I said I was sorry-” “Please. I’m starving.” Kuroo whined. 

“Is it Kenma?” Bokuto quickly changed the subject and pointed to the door where Kenma was not there. The bartender offered his friend a sad smile. He felt bad for the guy. It’s rough to be a demon that feeds on sex when the only one he wanted to have sex with was his roommate/best friend. He could get off feeding on others sexual energy, but it wasn’t a full meal. “You’re literally the gayest.” Bokuto commented with a straight face to his friend. 

“S-Shut up!” The two attempted to put the other in a headlock and Daichi sighed. Things were uneventful for the most part at the start. A few familiar faces came in. Finally, the face he was looking most forward to. 

“Hi, Daichi!” The cheerful grey hair man greeted the bartender as he made his way over. Kuroo choked on his drink before he gave the man a terrifying grin before he mouthed it to him:

He wants you.

Daichi was sure his face was red as he greeted Suga. “I’m glad you came.” He said sheepishly. “First drink is on me. What can I get you?” 

“A margarita sounds great.” He nodded and started to work on his drink.

“So, Suga-” Kuroo started “How do you know my name?” Suga smirked at the dark hair stranger. Fuck, Daichi glared over at his friend, who ignored him.

“This big guy over here couldn’t shut up about his date tonight. I didn’t know you would be so pretty, maybe I should-” “Oh Hey, Kenma-” Bokuto started to call. The look on Kuroo's face was priceless as he darted to see Kenma, who was not there. “You bastard!” He hissed and tackled his friend. 

“It’s not my fault you fell for it twice in one night” He laughed and playfully fought his friend.

“Does this happen often?” Suga laughed and smiled at Daichi. His laugh sounded so pure and that smile... 

“Unfortunately. Did they scare you away yet?” He grinned at him. 

“Mmm, not yet, but the night is young.” Daichi watched as the young man across the bar chewed on his lower lip. 

Suga had no problem seeing Daichi in the dark last night, but he finally really took in the sight of him. He had a really gentle smile, he noticed, and sweet eyes. He wore a tight black tee shirt that he was able to eat up the muscles clear under the thin fabric. How he wanted to touch his bare skin…

Hells, he never wanted to taste a human so bad. ‘You’re just sexually frustrated, that’s all’ he thought to himself in an attempt to reason with his feelings. Suga just wasn’t fully sure it was just that though. 

A memory stirred in his mind. A strong, firm hand gently ran through his long grey hair. “Koushi…” The voice whispered, it was deep and sent shivers down his spine. The voice seemed to shake something to Suga’s core. It was like a light calling through the darkness… When the lips found his own, he was lost in a different world.

“... Suga… Hey Suga… Is the drink okay?” He blinked his eyes open to see a concerned look from Daichi. 

Suga quickly pulled back and shook his head as he threw his hands up. “Y-Yeah, Yes! It’s fantastic. Sorry, I was… lost in my thoughts.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Yeah, I’d say.” Kuroo mumbled. Suga glanced over to the man and finally took in his friends. He knew they weren’t human. His current lack of powers made it hard to tell exactly what other high level demons were, which it seemed the two were. They were young though, probably unaware of who he truly was anyways. 

“So, who are your friends anyways?” 

“Well-” 

Daichi was cut off as the pain in the ass vampire jumped in. “I’m Bokuto, and that’s Kuroo.” Bokuto grinned excitedly over Suga. He noticed the owl looking one’s gaze seem to linger on his neck. Ah, vampire, he figured. Judging from the way Kuroo reacted to his thoughts, he was probably a sexual demon. Oh how fun. 

The night went crazier from there. This was meant to be a time for him and Suga to talk. Yet it seemed Bokuto and Kuroo were eating up all his time. It wasn’t just that, he was busy making drinks. He called Ennoshita to help man out front. While they kept up with orders, Suga was playing drinking games with his friends. 

“Daichi-san, round of shots for everyone!” Kuroo drunkenly shouted. Everyone in the bar seemed to hear that and cheered. Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose at the stupidity of his drunk friend. If he was an awful person, he would put Holy Water in it just to spite him for the trouble he caused. 

Instead, he filled it with their drink of choice and lined it in front of the three men. He paused as he looked over Suga. The slender man was clearly filling the drinks. His face was flushed and he began to slur his words. “Here.” He handed Suga a bottle of water after he nearly choked on the shot. 

Before he could pull away, Suga’s smaller hand gripped his wrist as he leaned over the counter slightly. “Daichi, this is a nice first date, but when can I get you alone?” The drunken man flirted. Kuroo cheered loudly at that. “Get it, Captain!” To which he shot him an annoyed and panicked look as he put his hand over Suga’s. 

“Maybe when you sober up a bit.” He told him and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s pout. 

“This isn’t fair, I used to be able to handle my alcohol.” He grumbled and Daichi laughed as he reached over to pat the smaller man’s head. Suga almost purred as he nuzzled against his hand. Daichi was sure his face was red and didn’t even notice Kuroo’s reaction off to the side. 

Suga seemed to realize what happened and blushed as well. Quickly, he stumbled off the bar stool and mumbled about the restroom. 

“I feel like I can’t breathe with the sexual desire coming off that guy, Daichi.” Kuroo hissed out. “Please tell me you’ll do something.”

“He’s drunk, you idiot! I’m not going to do anything.” He grumbled. Meanwhile, Bokuto seemed to have gone quiet. Oh no… “I wish Akaashi looked at me like that.” He looked like he was about to sob. 

“You know, things are going well tonight. Maybe you two should-” The growl cut him off. Daichi didn’t hesitate as he rushed over. He went to the hall where the restrooms were. Suga was on the ground, he clutched his wrist as a large, rugged man towered over him. A lone werewolf, he noted. And on a full moon, not good. 

He really didn’t want to get his hands dirty tonight, but someone touched his Suga. Before Daichi moved, he felt a tense presence as a figure behind him stepped up. 

“Are we going to have a problem here?” He attempted to make an ugly, scary face as he stared up at the other werewolf. Tanaka was another regular, a friend, who was a werewolf in the local pack. “I’d stand down if I were you. It won’t be worth it.” 

The other werewolf huffed as he looked away. A lone wolf didn’t stand a chance against a wolf from a pack. “Whatever, the pretty boy just bumped into me. He should watch where he is going next time.” The wolf growled before he started out. 

Daichi nodded thanks to Tanaka before he moved to Suga, who glared daggers in the man’s back. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“No, he’s just… big and I fell. I tried to catch myself, but I hurt my wrist.” He explained as he still held his wrist. Daichi carefully took a hold of him. “Come with me.” He led the smaller man into the back, up the stairs to where he lived. 

“I need to lay down.” Suga mumbled and Daichi helped him to the couch. The apartment above the bar was small, but it was just him that lived there. Before that, just his Uncle. 

“Your wrist seems okay, just a little swollen. Let me get you an ice pack and some water.” He said as he moved to the open kitchen. 

“I’m sorry, you’re working. I should-” Suga whined out in pain. Fuck this, why was being human so difficult? Suga thought annoyed. If only Oikawa could see him now. When he opened his eyes again, Daichi was over him. He held a cool ice pack against his wrist. “Take this,” he offered him some water. 

“What a first date, huh?” He smiled down at him. His heart skipped a beat at the smile he returned. “Can’t wait to see what we get up to for the second.” Suga had no idea why he offered up another date. He didn’t date, especially a human. Not when he had plans to free himself from this human world soon. 

“Maybe we can do something just the two of us?” Daichi offered. 

“I’d like that.” Suga said as he smiled up at him. Why was he so content with being around him? This … human. Humans never caught his interest. He didn’t care for them. They were weak, play things, and not something he could bring into his life. Right now, he could barely take care of himself in his current state.

Still, he wanted him. Badly. Unable to ignore the need inside him, he pulled Daichi down by his shirt and met his lips with his own.


	3. Play with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is looking for answers. 
> 
> Oikawa plays with fire
> 
> Akaashi attracts the wrong vampire

Daichi wasn’t sure what happened. The moment their lips touched it was an out of body experience. His lips were so soft and seemed to fit perfectly against his own. It was like they were always meant to be together, which the Protector knew was crazy as they had only met the other day. 

Still, nothing about the grey hair man called to him. 

When he finally found the strength to pull away, he stared down at him in awe. He was careful to not crush the smaller man with his weight as he was pinned under him. For a moment, Daichi saw a flash of a different man under him. It was Suga, but different.

His hair was longer with a pair of soft fox-like ears and golden eyes that seemed to swallow him whole. One blink and normal Suga was under him as he stared up at him suddenly sober. Daichi knew Suga was human, he didn’t sense any supernatural energy coming from him the other day. Yet, right now he felt something off. Was it possible for someone to mistake their energy? 

“I-Should-I need… I should go.” Suga stumbled up as he sat up. Daichi fell back to sit on the couch. “If you’re sure…” 

“Thank you for tonight, Daichi. Really, it was amazing.” He smiled brightly and his heart almost flew out of his chest. “We will have to do it again.”

With that, their date ended.

________________________________________________________________________

Suga’s feet couldn’t carry him away fast enough. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He couldn’t breathe and it seemed like his mind was not with him. He found an alleyway to hide in as he tried to contain himself. This had never happened before. Why now?

The reason was clear, although he didn’t want to admit it.

Why was Daichi causing this type of reaction? 

Unable to contain it anymore, Suga screamed into the void as a flash of lighting reflected into the sky. 

The moment their lips had touched, he felt it. A raw, familiar power. 

His power.

He looked up into the sky as the rain began to pour. The wet droplet felt good on his burning body as he leaned against the wall behind him to enjoy the cool embrace. His body was still on fire from the kiss. 

This could be dangerous, he noted. If somewhat caught a scent of his power, he could become the prey before he could become the predator again. The truth of the matter, Suga had always been an unstoppable force. In his prime, he was feared and worshipped. 

Now the demon felt pathetic as he almost was harmed by a fucking lone werewolf, he thought bitterly. “You keep interesting company, Sawamura Daichi …” 

Werewolves, Vampires, Incubuses.. Sure, the bar was in a great location for the supernatural. Now, Suga wondered if that was on purpose and there was more to him than he thought.

He would have Oikawa investigate him when he had the chance. 

_____________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Daichi needed some answers and knew where to go. Not far from the bar, a hidden condemned building sat on a back street. The Protector pressed his hand to the hidden sigils before he entered.

“Morning, Yamaguchi.” He greeted the mage. Before the shy, freckled man could reply he was tackled on the side by an overly excited Tengu with his smaller black wings spreading as he leaped up. “Hello to you too, Hinata.” He laughed easily. “What are you doing here?” He wondered.

“I was helping Kenma today!”

“Helping isn’t exactly what I would say,” The boy came from behind the counter. His cat ears twitched on the top of his head from the loud excitement so early. 

“Well, maybe you could help me with something.” Daichi said, trying to get back to the reason he came. “Do you know any spells or magic that can hide his magic from a Protector?” He asked the three (Well, mostly Kenma and Yamaguchi).

“Most of the spells I know wouldn’t be strong enough to do anything like that.” The mage explained. “With the training and magic used to increase a Protector’s abilities, nothing is a match for it.” 

“Potions too, I can think of some temporary solutions, but most wouldn’t work against a high level demon or Protector.” Kenma explained. The Cat was also a skilled alchemist. He was smart, but often kept to himself. He still had no idea how he put up with someone as dumb as Kuroo. 

“What about the hidden ritual?” Hinata offered and everyone looked up at him in surprise. “What? I paid attention during my studies!” 

“That ritual is just a legend, not real.” Yamaguchi explained to Daichi. “A folk tale really. There are so many different versions.” 

“Oh, Oh, I like the one where the demon hid away his powers to protect his lover, it was so romantic!” The Tengu gushed. Kenma gave him a look. “That is the least likely verison to be true.” 

The mage ignored both of them and explained to Daichi. “The Hidden ritual doesn’t just hide your magic, it conceals it completely for an unknown period of time. The story goes only one demon ever was able to do it, a very powerful one. Though no one knows what happened.No one is stupid enough to try this made up ritual, especially anyone with real kind of power.”

“Do you have any books on the story anyways?” He wondered. Both shook their heads, but Hinata piped up. “I do! Not on me, but next time I’m nearby I’ll stop at the bar and give it to you!” Daichi smiled and thanked the boys for their time before he headed out with more questions than answers.

Maybe he was just trying to find a reason to put a wall between him and Suga. How intense their relationship already was scared him. That was probably why he was trying to find a way to prove Suga wasn’t human. Still, even if he was something supernatural, Suga didn’t look like a person to hurt anyone.

He seemed real and sweet. More like an Angel than any demon. Still, he knew the truth. Even those closest can betray you. His parents were proof that. They always told him, being a Protector meant putting your life on the line to defend the innocent. They had taught him it’s not always the humans who are the good ones. Sometimes, the supernatural are the ones that need to be protected.

Yet a Demon didn’t hesitate to betray his parent’s trust. 

Daichi didn’t notice he was lost in thought that he was just walking anywhere. He ended up in front of a coffee shop where he noticed Suga and another familiar face - Akaashi. The human Bokuto was pinning after all the time. Akaashi had stopped in his bar a few times so they were familiar with each other. 

When Suga noticed him, he smiled and waved at him to come over. “... I should really get going. I still have a lot of editing to do.” The dark hair man stood up and gave Suga a quick before he said his goodbyes to Daichi.

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know he would leave, I was just -” 

“Daichi, it’s fine. Funny enough, we were just talking about you.” Suga smirked at him and he felt his face get red. 

“How do you know Akaashi?” He wondered. 

“Oh, we both played volleyball. Different teams, but we were both Setters so we bounded.” He smiled. “So when I moved here recently I figured to reach out so I had some friends.” 

“Really? I played volleyball too. Nothing serious though, my parents had me do a lot of sports to keep in shape.”

“And you’re still in shape to this day. You’ll have to tell me your secret, I mean look at those thighs.” He teased with a wicked smirk. 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He hoped that didn’t sound as lame as he thought it did. 

“So, what is the story behind the bar?” Suga asked as he sipped on his tea. 

“It was my Uncle’s, when he retired I was the only one willing to take it over.” 

“Your parents are okay with that?” He asked and when he saw a look of pain across his face he felt awful. “I’m sorry, if it’s a sore subject you don’t have to-”

“No, it’s fine. They died when I was a kid.” Suga reached over and took the man’s larger hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What about you? How do your parents feel about the move?” 

“Ah, my parents actually died when I was little as well…” Suga admitted softly. “It’s okay,” He said quickly before Daichi could speak. “It was a long time ago too, my guardian who adopted me is fantastic. He’s super excited for me to be on my own, but he’s super overprotective and drives me crazy.” Suga seemed to really emphasize the last part. “Really, like if he knew I was here with a boy I liked he would probably be spying and his boyfriend would have to drag him away.” 

“The way you’re looking behind me makes me think he is here.” He joked and Suga laughed. 

“Um, so what position did you play in volleyball?” He smiled as they easily went into more lighter topics.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Iwa-chan, please.” Oikawa cried as the other man dragged him away. “He was just joking. Really, he didn’t mean it actually.” 

True enough, the demon lord had been spying on their little date. Only because he was worried. He knew the Sawamura name well enough to know most of the family were gifted and often Protectors. When Suga asked him to look into it, he had been following the man when the two met up at the coffee shop. 

Of course Suga spotted him and knew he could hear him. When the pair of demons were out of sight, the shorter demon pinned the lord to the wall. “I think we can find better ways to spend our time then spying.” It was a deep, husky growl. 

Damnit, he hated that he knew exactly what to say to distract him. 

“You know, you’re really bossy for a demon who's meant to be enslaved to me-” Toru’s words were cut off as he let out a soft moan. Iwa’s lips found the sweet spot on the taller demon’s neck as he pressed their bodies close together. Unable to help himself, Oikawa’s hips thrusted against his. He could never get enough of Hajime’s body. 

“Fuck,” He cursed out against his neck. “Let’s get out of here, my royal pain in the ass, or I’ll take you in this dirty alley.” He growled out.

“Say no more.” The Demon lord was quick to shade them away to their home in the human world. As of right now, while they watched over the powerless Suga, they stayed in a home in the human world. The Demon Lord’s Home in the Underworld and lands were currently being handled by Shigeru Yahaba, who kept them updated.

Their home in the human world was a luxury penthouse. After all, Oikawa was a spoiled, pompous ass. Iwaizumi really questioned how he put up with him for so long. They had been together well over hundreds of years since he came into Oikawa’s possession as a human. Not long after that, the Demon Lord turned him into a demon (something only the strongest of demons can do.) 

“Now, where were we…” Oikawa started to attempt to take control, but Iwaizumi wasn’t in the mood to play his game tonight. Before he could make a grab for the collar around his neck, he captured his wrist and pinned the taller man to the large bed. 

“I think it was more like this.” The demon hissed. Oikawa was stunned, but turned on as he always was when his lover took charge. He knew it was what Oikawa needed. As someone who was always in charge it was second nature to him. Only Iwa was able to take that control from him and give him the best release. 

His sturdy body kept the demon lord pinned under him. Sure, he could be overpowered by the demon if he really wanted to, but he knew Oikawa wanted this. He knew his lover very well. As much as he bullied him, this man was his soulmate. They would give up everything for each other. 

Iwaizumi seemed lost in thought for a moment and the impatience lord couldn’t help himself. He reached up and tugged the chain on his collar to bring him down to him as he hovered over him. The kiss was hot and heavy, their tongues danced for dominance. 

He won when he lowered his hips, pressing them against Oikawa’s. He moaned into their kiss as Iwa grinded his hips against his still clothed crotch. Oikawa was lost in the motion, but needed more. He reached up and ripped his shirt off, needing to touch his bare skin. 

The button down was ripped open, but before he could touch, the demon pinned his hands above his head with ease and smirked down. “Really impatience tonight aren’t we, my lord?” He looked down as Toru was devouring the sight of his bare chest. The sight of his fit and amazingly attractive lover never got old. 

“I want to touch you.” he pouted out in need.

“Beg.” The demon smirked down at him. He watched his lover’s face get red and flushed. Oikawa never begged to anyone, it would be a sign of weakness. Yet in their bedroom, when Iwa is in control he could get the demon lord to do anything. 

When he said nothing, Iwaizumi grinded his hips harder into him and another breathless moan escaped his soft lips. 

“Please, Iwa-chan” He whimpered out in need. The moment his hands were free, the demon lord’s hands ran his hands along his well formed body. The demon’s pecs often filled Oikawa’s dream. Slowly, his hands moved to the edge of his pants. 

In a flash, all of their clothing was gone. Iwa scowled at the demon below him. “Someone is looking to get punished.” He leaned down and hissed in the Lord’s ear before he bit his earlobe. “You always enjoyed playing with fire… How about this?” 

Oikawa was confused a moment before the demon slowly trailed a finger down his naked body, right above his hard length. The tip of his finger was literal fire and had him arched into his touch as he let out a surprise cry of pleasure. “Iwa--!” 

Iwaizumi was always very warm. Demons specialize in all kinds of power. He was a fire Demon. When he first obtained his powers, it was hard to control and he wouldn’t dare to use it against someone he loved. Even though he knew Oikawa wouldn’t be seriously injured from his abilities, he was sure the demon lord would never think he would use his abilities like this. 

The fire demon quickly flipped the other demon onto his stomach. Oikawa made a sound of surprise when he started to say something it died the moment Iwa’s finger trailed down his spine. The heat felt so pleasurable against his skin. He inhaled sharply and curled his fists into the silk, soft sheets below his naked body. 

His body was hot and sweaty, reacting to the fire that danced on his naked body. Slowly, Iwaizumi left the trail of fire down his spine as he got lower, and lower. “Iwa-chan, are you-” He gripped the sheet tighter as his toes curled at the feel of fire right at his entrance. He let out a breathless cry from the heat and whimpered in need. 

He held the fire there for a moment as his lover’s hips began to quiver. His hunger for him increased as he saw him clinging to the sheet, his breathing heavier as he quivered under him. It was a sight he would never get tired of seeing. 

He supposed his lover deserved a treat. He easily grabbed a bottle of lube to the side, giving the fire a break to lube up his fingers instead while Oikawa tried to recover from the fire play. He didn’t have long before his finger thrusted hard into his entrance. He watched as he wiggled his hips to meet his thrusts with his finger. He could tell the demon lord was already so close, he enjoyed knowing his lover so well to bring him to the edge with ease. 

Iwaizumi liked testing his limits. He pushed him closer to the edge and heard the bed sheets ripping under Oikawa’s nails as he dug into the fabric. He couldn’t take it much longer, when he knew he was ready he removed his finger and gently pressed his length to the entrance. Just on the edge, to tease him. He thought Oikawa was going to cry as he turned to look at him.

“Please, Iwa.” He whimpered.

“Please what?” He smirked down at the man. Oikawa looked undone, his expression something only he got to see, which made Iwa even hungrier for him. His face was red, his whole body sweaty, his eyes were filled with desire and unfocused. 

“Please Fuck me!! I need to feel you inside me, Please-” Before he could continue the demon grabbed the back of his neck, his hand feeling like fire against his skin as he pushed his face into the bed.

In one large thrust, he was inside him. The moan was muffled into the bed as the demon lord could only focus on the feel of being filled. Iwaizumi paused a moment to allow him to adjust, but Oikawa didn’t want him to wait as he pushed his hips back against his. “Please,” He cried out in need. 

He thought about waiting it out, as punishment, but he needed him just as bad now. Still, he teased him with slow, shallow thrusts until the demon lord was crying for more. He rewarded him with deeper thrusts until Oikawa was almost ready to come undone. 

That’s when Iwaizumi reached under the man and grabbed his length. He timed his motion of his hand with his full thrusts into him. Oikawa was panting and moaning loudly, attempting to move his hips against Iwaizumi’s. “Iwa-chan, I-” 

Under him he was squirming and quivering with need ready to release. He couldn’t take it much longer either as he thrusts quicken along with his strokes. He cried his name as he came hard. Iwaizumi’s hips moved as he came as well.

They collapsed on the bed with the ripped sheets, both breathless as they struggled to function again. Oikawa finally curled up on his chest and Iwa’s arms wrapped around him.   
.  
“I love you so much.” He purred as he nuzzled against him. 

“I love you too, even though you’re super impatient.” He kissed the top of his head.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Yes?”

“I do like to play with fire.”   
___________________________________________________________

The next day, Suga was exhausted from his research. He stared at the old text and with a frustrated growl tossed the book to the wall. 

“Do you know how long it took to get that?” Oikawa said, suddenly in the room annoyed. “And don’t think I haven’t forgotten about how rude you were yesterday to your poor guardian! If Iwa-chan hadn’t give me the best sex, I would been more upset.” 

“What is the point? Nothing in there is helping me with my current problem.” The Fox hissed. “I felt it. The other night, my power was at my fingertips then it was gone.” 

“I’m sorry, the ritual has very little information on it. The ritual happened hundreds of years ago, you only manifested 24 years ago. This is new territory, but we will find a way to free you from your human form.” He tried to assure his friend.

“Tell me again, what happened. I still have no memory of the actual ritual.” Suga pressed. 

“Suga, there is nothing more to say. You came to me for help, which your loner ass would never do unless you were in serious trouble. You didn’t tell me much. Just you needed assistance with a ritual. Before that, I hadn’t seen you in years. You were in the human world doing Hells know what, but you have no memory of the human world, so until you get your power and memories back we have no clue.” 

Suga nearly snapped the pencil in half that he toyed with in his hand. “Suga, the only reason I am here protecting you while you’re in this weak ass, useless state is I need your full Kitsune power. The war in the Underworld isn't exactly going to be an easy one. Plus, I don’t want to be in this human world forever. I don’t look nearly as cute without my horns, fangs and tail. Plus Iwa-chan used to be human. What if he falls back in love with the human world and wants to leave me?” The real fear slipped out and Suga felt bad for him.

Love between a human and demon wasn’t easy. Humans couldn’t live in the Underworld for long periods of time. The negative, magical energy would eat them alive - if any actual demon didn’t do that first. Humans truly were weak beings, so fragile…

Suga thought back to the human parents he had for most of his young childhood. They were sweet, kind people. His mother had always told him how blessed and lucky they were to have him, as they had tried for so long and no luck. When she was finally pregnant with a child, she was so happy. The only thing they wanted to be was parents.

And here he was, a vile demon hidden in the body of their sweet boy. Still, his past haunted him. He could never forget the demon he was, but his human childhood was a part of him as well now. The kindness and empathy his parents taught him wouldn’t leave him.

What kind of demon had those traits?

Sure, the demon lord who guided him wasn’t as bad as Suga was in his demonic life. Suga was more cruel, vindictive and merciless. A cunning fox who enjoyed toying with his food. Yet, part of him felt that wasn’t him at the end. 

What happened in his time in the human world when he was in his demon form?

“Oikawa, you know that man is crazy for you. He literally agreed to be enslaved to you to be with you forever. I don’t think he’s going to leave you for some human world coffee and reality TV.” Suga said dully. 

“Now, I think I’m going to visit my favorite bar with my human friend in hopes that Daichi might spark something new.” 

“Please be safe. I told you, his family is a line of Protectors. If he senses demonic magic from you, who knows what will happen.” He waved off the demon’s concerns as he sent Akaashi a text. 

It wasn’t long before they agreed to meet up at the bar. When he arrived, Akaashi was already at the bar with Bokuto fawning over him. Suga smirked knowingly as he went ove. “Suga! I didn’t know you and Akaashi were friends.” 

“Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t even connect the other day that you were the Bokuto that he always talks about.” 

“Suga!” His friend cried with a blush. Suga swore that he just made the vampire’s night. Daichi chuckled, almost having the same thought behind the bar. They shared a smile as he put Akaashi’s drink in front of him. 

“No Kuroo tonight?” Suga noticed. 

“His roommate slash love of his life wasn’t feeling good. Kuroo is like a space heater, so Kenma demands his body heat to help.” Daichi chuckled. 

“He’s like a cat, that Kenma.” Bokuto said, like that was a shared joke. For a moment, Suga wondered if he was a cat. After all, how many more supernatural beings could Daichi know. 

The night the group fell into easy conversation, which Daichi joined for most as it was a rather slow night. Suga ended up having a great time, it made him feel human. Normal. Just a guy, at a bar, with friends and a crush. It was simple and for a moment - just a moment- he felt this was all he needed. 

“I think I’m going to head out. Suga, you coming?” Akaashi called him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, if you’re done flirting with the sexy owl guy.” Suga teased under his breath. Akaashi bumped him. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you and the sexy bartender!” The two shared a laugh before they said their goodbyes.

“Suga, seriously though, I think Daichi would be good for you. You’re always so focused, I never saw you laugh so much until tonight.” He advised his friend. 

“Well, you've been pinning after Bokuto for how long? Why haven’t you just stepped up and asked him out?” There was a moment of silence. “Akaashi?” He stopped walking as he looked at his friend. 

The street was quiet. They were on a backstreet so it was dimly lit. Still, Suga made out the figure that Akaashi had stopped to stare at. He frowned, how did he not notice him? The figure slowly moved from the shadow towards them, it’s movement for ridgiet and sharp. The creature was pale, with dark hair and Suga noticed the sharp fangs, his mouth coated in dry blood.

It was a vampire and by the looks of it, an out of control one, who was craving blood. The creature was faster than Suga.

His sharp claws made a swat and landed a hit on Akaashi. The smell of blood filled the air as he clutched his wrist that he moved to block the hit. “Akaashi, run!” Suga said as he quickly kicked the monster back. His friend did and attempted to run back from where they came. The vampire made a move to go after it. Suga did something stupid.

As a demon, he was always very selfish, but he was human now. He clawed into his palm, enough to draw blood. It was enough to draw the attention of the monster to him. Good, Akaashi would be safe. He would be able to get help. Bokuto wasn’t far from here, he probably smelt the blood anyways. And Daichi - his thoughts were cut off as the vampire grabbed him by the hair and threw him against the wall.

His vision blurred from the pain and his head hurt, like really hurt. The vampire made his move, pinned him under him. Suga could only scream, wondering where his powers were when he needed them most, as the vampire bit into him.

Vampire bites didn’t always hurt, in fact, they could be pleasurable, but this vampire was out of control. He was probably created and left to cause trouble with no understanding of how to control his urges. For a creature like this, the best solution was death. 

Where was Daichi? Suga wanted to cry as he attempted to push the creature off of him. 

Daichi… Daichi please… help me.

“Help me” The call was a distant memory. The Kitsune was heavily injured. He struggled through the village when he found him. The man looked down at the injured creature, his eyes were so beautiful. Just like Daichi’s. The demon wasn’t able to keep his eyes open, like just Suga now. 

Suga cried out again as the fangs were suddenly removed from his neck. The young man was bleeding and in pain, but he managed to open his eyes in time to watch Daichi stake the vampire before darkness claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write longer chapters and still trying to do 2 updates a week (most likely on Sunday and Wednesday) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! It's been awhile since I wrote a scene like Oikawa x Iwaizumi so hopefully I'm not too rusty!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Other characters will be coming upon soon!  
> What type of creature do you think everyone else is? I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas! Comment and tell me!


End file.
